


Sweeter than Heaven and Hotter than Hell

by TammyDKiryu



Series: Pray for the Wicked [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angelic Possession, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 05, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: -¿Por qué dijo que si...?--Por la misma razón que el tuyo dijo que si...--Para salvarlo-Porque al parecer estos dos eran peores que los Winchester.





	Sweeter than Heaven and Hotter than Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with a song of Florence+The Machine:  
> [Drumming Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boo2Zm69fhY)
> 
> ¿Podemos todos aceptar que los Crossovers son geniales? Porque lo son.  
> ¿Tengo algo con Supernatural? Si, si lo tengo. Y más cuando hay posesiones incluidas.

Era el séptimo cigarrillo que fumaba en esa noche y ese cuerpo seguía sintiéndose extraño, al igual que el alma que se removía más de lo normal.

Pero era su culpa. Al querer actuar como actuaría su recipiente. Al tratar de no levantar sospechas sobre la actitud de su recipiente.

Fue su culpa que terminaran en ese departamento lleno de tantos recuerdos y sentimientos. De esos objetos que no le pertenecían a su recipiente, de esas fotografías en las que su recipiente nunca estaba solo.

Desde que salió volando –literalmente- de allí, su cuerpo ha actuado de forma extraña y molesta. Lo siente temblar. Sin haber ningún viento frio en esa noche. Lo siente sudar. Sin haber hecho ningún esfuerzo.

Trata de concentrarse en controlar las acciones de su recipiente cuando escucha un par de alas detrás de él.

Y hace tiempo que había esperado ese momento.-Desde que él se dio cuenta que no estaba más en la caja. Desde que pudo sentir esa gracia que tanto había querido olvidar.-

 

 **-¿Qué haces aquí...?-** dijo sin siquiera girar.

 

Escucha pasos y logra notar un cuerpo más pequeño a su lado.

 

**-Lo mismo que tú. Apreciar la vista de la ciudad-**

 

Frunce el ceño y de un movimiento tiene al menor del cuello de su playera.

 

**-Volveré a preguntar... ¿Qué haces en este techo… justo ahora?-**

 

El otro se mantiene inmútale y con esa pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

 

**-¿Es que no puedo ver a mi hermano mayor...?-**

 

Jala de su cuello, para acercarlo a su rostro.

 

 **-No-** dice entre dientes.

 

El menor relame sus labios llamando su atención.

 

Y trata de no tener en mente los recuerdos que ese cuerpo tiene.

El como esos labios siempre tenían un sabor a café. El como esos labios se veían perfectos de ese color rojizo después de esas largas sesiones de besos. Que de esos labios salía el nombre de Jason Todd una y otra vez.

Trataba de concentrarse en ver la verdadera forma detrás de lo que era ahora Timothy Jackson Drake. Una simple bolsa de carne y huesos siendo manipulada por un ser inmortal.

 

 **-¿Por qué dijo que si...?-** susurro manteniendo la corta distancia y tratando de mirar más allá de esos ojos celestes -ahora más brillantes de lo considerado “normal”-

 

Porque quería saber cómo un humano con cero fe en algo como los ángeles termino siendo el recipiente de un arcángel.

 

**-Por la misma razón que el tuyo dijo que si...-**

**-Para salvarlo-**

 

Porque al parecer estos dos eran peores que los Winchester.

 

Los Winchester sabían el riesgo. Las consecuencias. Eran cazadores. Querían salvar el mundo a toda costa pero también lograr salvarse el uno al otro.*

Estos _hermano_ s, solo querían salvarse el uno al otro. A la mierda el mundo.

Eso le agradaba.

 

**-Después de que lo tomaste y desapareciste con él, comenzó su búsqueda. Sabía perfectamente que algo malo le había pasado.-**

**-Fue el único-**

**-Sí, lo fue. Todos creyeron que por fin el _chico malo_ de la familia se había cansado de aparentar alguien que no era-**

**-Eso sucedió -**

**-Ambos sabemos que _eso_ no es parte de su mentira-**

**-¿Que tratas de hacer, Gabriel?-**

**-Cumplir con lo que le prometí a Timmy-**

 

El cuerpo de Jason actuó solo al poner más fuerza en el agarre. Ambos lo notaron.

 

**-¿Has notado como tu cuerpo no responde correctamente cada vez que ves el mío?-**

 

Y claro que el maldito de Gabriel tenía que sonreír a eso.

_Esa sonrisa es la peor de su repertorio._

 

Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz desde esa primera semana en que no dejaba de gritar sobre volver con Tim y averiguar si había cumplido en traerlo de vuelta.

Si hubiera sabido de quien era recipiente, lo hubiera dejado morir.

 

 _Hicimos un trato. Si hacías eso, te hubiera expulsado de inmediato_.

 

 **-Jason Todd está bien-** dijo soltando su ropa- **ahora vete-**

 

Gabriel acomodo su playera para hacer aparecer otro caramelo en su mano.

 

**-Bien... Cumplí con mi promesa-**

 

El menor estaba a punto de volar cuando su muñeca fue tomada de repente.

 

**-¿Luci que-?-**

 

Y Lucifer parecía igual de sorprendido. Su brazo no respondía y la voz en su mente se mantenía callada. Era obvio que hacer eso solo era posible con suficiente concentración.

 

 **-Estúpido humano-** susurro por lo bajo.

**-¿problemas técnicos?-**

 

Él solo gruño.

 

**-Hey... Sé que podría funcionar para hacerlo ceder-**

 

Sintió la mano del cuerpo más pequeño en la nuca de su recipiente. Podía sentir lo fría que estaba para después sentir el aliento cálido en sus labios. Y segundos después tener esos húmedos y dulces labios sobre los –ahora- suyos.

Es cuando pudo sentir control de su mano. Pero seguía apretando la muñeca del otro terminando en jalarlo y atraerlo más contra su cuerpo. La mano en su nuca comenzó a subir hasta lograr tomar algo de cabello y tirar de el un poco. Y es entonces cuando pudo sentirla.

La Gracia de su hermano.

La Gracia de Gabriel extenderse, queriendo tocar la suya -rota y casi inexistente- que se removió queriendo ese contacto.

También noto como su otra mano ya se encontraba en la cintura del otro y era totalmente su acción.

El alma de su recipiente estaba tranquila. Hasta podría decir que se había perdido en su propia Gracia y eso era sorprendente cuando Jason Todd era bueno en evitar que su Gracia siquiera rozara su alma.

El beso ya había pasado de un rose a algo más profundo.

Podía sentir sus bocas conectar perfectamente. -Estaba consciente que esos cuerpos lo habían hecho millones de veces.- Pero sus almas conectaban igual de perfecto. Y eso estaba mal. Mucho más cuando aún podía recordar la luz proviniendo del cuerpo de Gabriel y lo que quedo de las alas de su hermano cubriendo el suelo.

 

_Si haces eso con Tim…_

 

No pudo escuchar lo demás porque el sonido de alas captó su atención.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya no se encontraban en el techo de un edificio, si no en una habitación de algún departamento. Es cuando fue empujado y cayó de espaldas sobre una cama.

Parpadeo por un momento acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la habitación cuando noto al menor frente a él, sonriendo.

 

 ** _-Esa es una sonrisa diferente a las de Gabriel-_** Pensó.

****

_Es una completamente de Tim. Esa es una sonrisa de nostalgia._

 

**-Deja de pensar en eso-**

**-En que...-**

 

Entonces el menor se quitó la playera dejando expuesta su piel llena de cicatrices y marcas.

 

**-Ninguna de estas son tuyas, Luci-**

****

_Algunas son mías._

**-Y Jaybird ya se disculpó por la mayoría-**

**-¿Por qué siempre crees saber todo…?** -y en ese momento no solo era _él_ quien hablaba.

 **-Porque es la verdad-** y Gabriel tampoco era el único que hablaba en ese momento.

 

Lucifer se reincorporo un poco para poder jalar de la delgada cintura que ahora pertenecía a Gabriel y acomodarlo sobre su regazo.

Es cuando lo abraza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del menor.

 

**-Lo siento…-**

**-Está bien-**

**-No debí...-**

**-No importa-**

**-Te _amo..._**

**-Gabriel…-**

****

_Tim..._

****

**-Lucifer...-**

****

_Jason..._

Lucifer podía ver las alas de Gabriel. Ya no eran tan magnificas como antes. -eso sucede cuando estas se queman al ser asesinado- pero aun quemadas y algo dañadas seguían siendo hermosas. Por lo menos para él.

 

**-Yo también te amo-**

**-Sé que si...-**

**-No seas un idiota al respecto, Gabriel-**

 

Gabriel no dijo nada y solo beso sus labios nuevamente.

 

 

**+ANTES+**

 

 

_Era la tercera vez que su celular sonaba, afortunadamente esta vez se encontraba cerca para ser capaz de responder._

**_-¿¡Dick!? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hace cuánto volvieron…?-_ **

**_-Jaybird… Sucedió algo-_ **

**_-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?-_ **

**_-Tim... Él…-_ **

**_-Dick… ¿¡Qué demonios le sucedió a Tim!?_ **

**_-Tranquilo, solo...-_ **

**_-¿Que le sucedió a mi Babybird?_ **

_**-Está en coma, Jason. Perdió mucha sangre. Al igual que sufrió daño en la cabeza. Sus heridas ya se encuentran sanando pero…-** _

**_-Sabía que no debía ir con ustedes. ¡Lo sabía!-_ **

**_-Jason no. Espe-_ **

****

_Termino lanzando el celular contra la pared más cercana._

 

_Caminaba de lado a lado, siempre mirando de reojo la cama. Era demasiado tarde como para que alguien estuviera por los pasillos del hospital. Y al parecer los murciélagos tenían otras cosas más importantes que hacer que cuidar a su hijo/hermano._

_Podría decirse que se encontraba más que molesto. Pero sabía bien que comenzar a gritarle a  Bruce o a Dick no serviría para ayudar a Tim._

_Por lo que, lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento, era mantenerse a su lado._

_Termino sentándose en la silla justo al lado de la cama para tomar la pequeña mano de su pareja y apretarla un poco._

**_-Vamos, Timmy. Misiones han terminado peor… Esto no es nada-_ **

**_-Yo puedo ayudar…-_ **

_Esa voz lo tomo por sorpresa, pero en esos momentos se encontraba demasiado preocupado por Tim como para preocuparse por su bienestar, por lo que actuó cauteloso y se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar._

_Miro de dónde provino la voz, y justo alguien se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama._

_Estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder ver correctamente al hombre, pero sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes no tenían un brillo normal._

_Entonces es cuando las palabras que había dicho le llamaron la atención._

****

**_-¿…Como?¿Cómo podrías ayudar…?-_ **

_Logra ver la blanca dentadura mostrarse y la voz de alguien diciendo “mal presentimiento” comienza a rondar su mente, pero lo ignora. Siempre lo ha hecho cuando Tim no está para decirlo el mismo._

**_-Solo tienes que decir que Si...-_ **

**_-¿…Si?-_ **

****

_Y él no puede creer que sea algo tan fácil de hacer. Sabe perfectamente que hay una trampa tras eso._

**_-Si-_ **

_Mira de reojo a Tim, postrado en la cama **-¿No hay otra opción, cierto?**_

**_-No, si quieres que viva-_ **

_Mira unos segundos más a Tim para mirar al hombre que se encuentra mucho más cerca de lo que recordaba._

**_-Bien…-_ **

_Sabe que se arrepentirá. Pero se arrepentirá más si Tim muere… y no hizo todo lo posible por salvarle._

****

**_-…SI_ ** _-_

 

_Justo una semana después, Tim despierta._

_Dick está en la habitación y lo primero que hace es abrazarlo con fuerza mientras llora._

_Mientras que Tim, lo primero que hace…_

**_-Jason... ¿Dónde está Jason?-_ **

****

_…Es preguntar por Jason._

_Dick lo mira con culpa, porque ha hecho lo posible por contactar con él. Pero en esa semana, ninguna señal de Hood._

****

**_-Lo siento tanto, Timmy-_ **

 

_Claro que Tim no esperaría a que fuera dado de alta del hospital para comenzar la búsqueda de Jason. Porque, claramente, era necesaria una búsqueda._

**_-Algo malo sucedió. Sé que sí.-_ **

**_-Tim...-_ **

_Y vuelve a escuchar ese tono de lastima viniendo de Dick por décima vez en esa semana._

**_-No has considerado que... Tal vez Jason…-_ **

_Sabe perfectamente lo que va a decir. Puede escuchar la oración completa en su cabeza._

**_-Dick, no. Llevamos cuatro años juntos. CUATRO. ¿¡Por qué el haría eso!?_ **

**_-Tim…-_ **

**_-…No. Si tengo que buscarlo solo… BIEN-_ **

_Algo malo había sucedido con Jason. Él estaba seguro. Por lo que él  averiguaría que fue lo que sucedió._

 

 

_Era la quinta ciudad a la que llegaba para buscar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Jason y al igual que las anteriores, todo llevaba a un callejón sin salida._

_Nada de eso tenía sentido._

**_-Te noto algo tenso… ¿Quieres un dulce, niño?-_ **

_La voz lo tomo por sorpresa y como buen murciélago que era, ya se encontraba justo apunto de atacar. Pero la barra de chocolate flotando frente a sus ojos lo hizo desistir._

**_-¿Quién… eres?-_ **

**_-¡Oh! Tal vez has escuchado de mí. Mi nombre es Gabriel. Y soy un ángel-_ **

_Él se mantiene tratando de comprender todas esas palabras, trata de mantener su mente abierta. Después de todo vive en un mundo en donde existen seres considerados dioses. En donde la magia existe y su padre es amigo de un Demonio._

_El otro, en algún momento, llego a su lado para pasar un brazo por sus hombros._

**_-Timmy, me agradas. Por eso quiero ayudar.-_ **

_Su mente se encuentra a mil por hora recordando todo lo que ha leído sobre ángeles. Porque saber sobre cosas es su especialidad y siempre vio a los ángeles como criaturas fantásticas interesantes. Aunque no creyera en ellos religiosamente._

**_-Quieres algo a cambio…-_ **

**_-Así es como funciona el mundo-_ **

_Sigue pensando y recuerda el tema sobre los tratos. Los demonios quieren tu alma, los ángeles tu cuerpo. Los demonios pueden tomar recipientes cuando quieran, los ángeles tienen que pedir permiso. Según los libros que leyó, esa sería la única razón por la que un ángel se presentaría ante ti._

**_-…Quieres que diga que si-_ **

_Nota como el otro lo mira por un momento sorprendido para después soltar una carcajada._

**_-Eres listo. Puntos para ti.-_ **

**_-Si ya tienes un recipiente… ¿por qué me quieres a mí?-_ **

**_-Mira… Este es UN recipiente pero tú eres EL recipiente-_ **

**_-¿Soy tan importante?-_ **

**_-Oh, niño. Tú siempre has sido importante y no solo por ser EL recipiente.-_ **

**_-Solo quiero encontrar a Jason.-_ **

**_-Prometido. Lo encontraré y veras como él está bien.-_ **

**_-Así que… Sabes dónde está, ¿cierto?_ **

_El otro tan solo asintió._

****

**_-Pero no me llevaras con el hasta que diga que sí, ¿cierto?_ **

**_-Bingo, Timbo-_ **

**_-…Bien-_ **

**_-Vamos... Dilo._ **

**_-SI-_ **

 

 

**+AHORA+**

 

 

Besaba la palma de esa pequeña mano para subir y recorrer su brazo con besos mientras podía escuchar  las risitas y sentir el cuerpo estremecerse.

 

**-Luci, basta... Este cuerpo es muy… sensible-**

**-Lo sé. Es por eso que lo hago.-**

 

Podía sentir sus gracias convivir en armonía. Rodeando ambos cuerpos. Y él seguía besando la no tan perfecta piel del otro.

 

**-¿…por qué mantener todas estas marcas?-**

**-Tim lo quiso así-**

**-¿por qué?-**

**-Había dicho que la mayoría son de Jason. Él quiere mantener eso-**

**-Yo no tengo que marcar tu cuerpo para dejar en claro que eres mío. Pero…-**

 

Entonces coloco una mano en el pecho del menor. Justo sobre el corazón. Gabriel se removió un poco para después sacar un leve gemido.

 

**-¡AH! ¡Lucifer!-**

**-Mi marca esta en tu Gracia...-** retiro la mano, dejando ver la copia exacta de su mano marcada en el pecho del menor **.-…Y en esa alma. Tu eres MIO, Gabriel. Al igual que ese cuerpo-** Y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

**-Eres tan...posesivo-**

 

Pudo notar como los ojos del menor comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente. Eso no solo había sido una marca.

 

**-Eso... En verdad dolió... Idiota-**

Gabriel termino completamente inconsciente sobre de él.

 

_Tim no es tuyo._

**-Se volvió mío cuando sus labios tocaron los míos-**

****

_¡Los míos! Estas hablando de mi cuerpo._

****

**-oh, calla. Todo lo que es mío será tuyo.-**

****

_Tim no te pertenece…_

****

**-Pero Gabe sí. Así que... Vete acostumbrando.-**

 

Por ahora se mantendría con Gabriel en su cama y disfrutando de lo bueno de los placeres mundanos para después considerar eso del Infierno en la Tierra.

La primera vez fallo. Un segundo intento podría resultar mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> *hablo más de los jovenes Winchester, ya saben, antes de literalmente causar el fin del mundo como por quinta vez en una decada(?).
> 
> 1\. La idea vino gracias a un RP. El Lucibriel no es mi primera opción en pareja de angeles(?), pero "mi Jason" logro convencerme en amar la ship.  
> 2\. Publicado originalmente hace 3 años (cuando al parecer lograba completar mis fics).  
> 3\. Otro fic del que estoy orgullosa, tal vez. Hay partes que no me agrandan, pero meh.  
> 4\. ¡Gracias por leer~!
> 
> PD: No, no sera el único fic DC/Supernatural.(?)


End file.
